<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Noir, blanc, gris by almayen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898621">Noir, blanc, gris</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/almayen/pseuds/almayen'>almayen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Downton Abbey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Introspection, One Shot Collection, Suicide Attempt, Thomas Barrow Needs a Hug, Thomas Barrow is Good With Children</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:55:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/almayen/pseuds/almayen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil d'OS sur Thomas Barrow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thomas Barrow &amp; Charles Carson, Thomas Barrow &amp; George Crawley, Thomas Barrow &amp; Mary Crawley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Le majordome et l'homme aux veines taillées</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ce texte a été écrit en une heure pour la 127e nuit du FoF sur le thème "cassolette". Ce mot peut désigner un brûle parfum ou une petite casserole, mais également les recettes que l'on peut y effectuer.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Le plateau lourd entre ses mains tremblantes, Charles gravit les marches branlantes de l'escalier de service. En haut, un couloir, une chambre, un lit. Et dans celui-ci, le corps aux veines taillées de Thomas Barrow.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le plateau était lourd – la faute à la cassolette soigneusement préparée par Madame Patmore qui y reposait.</p><p>C'était dans ces moments-là que Charles réalisait pleinement qu'il avait vieilli. Quelques années auparavant seulement, il aurait pu porter sa charge d'une seule main habile tout en effectuant une seconde tâche de l'autre. Mais celles-ci s'étaient ridées, avaient commencées à se faire moins sures, plus tremblantes.</p><p><em>Comme le reste de ma personne</em>, songea-t-il amèrement. <em>Bientôt, je ne serai plus digne de Downton.</em> Il se força toutefois à monter les escaliers réservés au personnel, le plateau dans ses mains. D'ordinaire, il chargeait un valet de pied ou une femme de chambre d'effectuer ce genre de tâches afin d'éviter un possible accident, lui se réservant la supervision de l'ensemble de ce petit monde pour assurer le bon fonctionnement de la maison. Pourtant, même si le plateau faisait trembler ses mains, même si son dos souffrait de monter les marches avec une telle charge, Charles ne demanda à personne de le remplacer.</p><p>Ce qu'il était en train de faire ne devait être fait par personne d'autre que lui.</p><p>Il termina ainsi de monter lentement l'escalier grinçant, remonta le couloir, et s'arrêta devant la chambre de Thomas Barrow.</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p><em>Que trouverait-il derrière cette porte ?</em> Il n'y a qu'en entrant qu'il le saurait, souffla-t-il pour se donner du courage. Il toqua ainsi à la porte dans un mouvement rendu maladroit par le plateau qu'il tenait toujours et entra après avoir été invité.</p><p>Ce fut la première chose qui lui fit un choc. La voix de Thomas, d'ordinaire si orgueilleuse mais claire, c'était faite faible. La deuxième chose fut les cernes qui ornaient le visage encore plus pâle du valet de pied.</p><p>Mais bien évidement, aucun de ses éléments ne lui causèrent d'avantage de peine que les bandages qui cernaient ses poignets.</p><p>-Monsieur Carson, finit par dire Thomas en brisant le silence qui s'était installé. Que puis-je pour vous ?</p><p>Sa voix avait retrouvé un peu d'assurance provocatrice – du moins, c'est ce que Charles aurait cru avant que toute cette histoire ne survienne. Maintenant, il se demandait si cette fierté nonchalante ne cachait pas un mal-être que Thomas ne tentait pas de dissimuler. Il avait clairement entendu la faiblesse dans sa voix, quelques minutes plus tôt, lorsqu'il ne savait pas encore qui venait le voir. Comme s'il s'était autorisé à laisser parler ses véritables sentiments mais dès lors qu'il avait comprit avoir à faire à son supérieur, il s'était repris immédiatement. Pourquoi ?</p><p><em>Parce que je l'ai poussé à ne rien ressentir</em>, réalisa Charles. Oh bien sûr, Thomas Barrow n'avait jamais été quelqu'un d'émotif, ne quittait son impassibilité que pour de la mesquinerie, mais tout de même. Anna, Daisy, Phylis, Andy, même Bates ou Madame Hughes avaient réussi à tirer quelque chose de lui qui se rapprochait de la gentillesse, cela à force d'écoute, de pardons.</p><p>Charles, lui, n'avait été qu'insensible et méfiant. Parce que Thomas aimait les hommes, parce qu'il avait fait de mauvaises actions dans le passé, parce qu'il était ambitieux, il avait refusé de le voir autrement qu'un mauvais bougre. Et quel en avait été le résultat ?</p><p>Deux poignées taillés et une baignoire ensanglantée.</p><p>Le problème, comprenait-il soudain, n'était pas qu'il ait voulu renvoyer Thomas – le jeune homme était bien conscient aussi que leur monde évoluait et pouvait l'accepter. Non, le problème était la manière dont il l'avait fait, si méchamment, sans aucune once de compassion, parce que dans son esprit Thomas était Thomas, et que Thomas se fichait bien de tout.</p><p>Mais c'était faux.</p><p>Thomas était bien Thomas, il ne serait jamais vraiment blanc, mais il se rendait compte que ce Thomas-là n'était pas non plus complètement noir, ni même gris foncé. Et à cause de lui, du moins en grande partie, Thomas avait failli n'être plus que rouge vermeil.</p><p>Charles commençait à comprendre que se déplacer lui-même pour apporter un repas à son chevet se suffirait pas à se racheter de son comportement envers son cadet. Peut-être, non, sûrement, devrait-il faire plus. Comme s'intéresser sincèrement à lui ou bien chercher à mieux le comprendre, même si cela ne serait pas chose aisée.</p><p>Il pouvait en tout cas commencer par quelque chose de simple : l'appeler par son prénom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Thomas Barrow n'a pas d'amis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thomas Barrow n'a pas d'amis, tout le monde le sait. Alors pourquoi petit George est-il aussi inquiet pour lui ?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ce texte a été écrit en une heure pour la 134e nuit du FoF sur le thème "Ami". Et pour ce deuxième texte on repart sur la même temporalité, donc vers la fin de la saison 6.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas Barrow n'avait pas d'amis.</p><p>C'était une vérité partagée de tous, y compris par lui-même. Il n'était même pas amer de réaliser cela. Comment pourrait-il l'être alors qu'il était le seul à blâmer pour cet état de fait ? Nombreux ont été ceux à lui tendre la main mais il n'avait jamais accepté de les serrer, préférant les mordre ou les trahir pour... Pour quoi, au final ? Quelques secondes de prestiges dans un poste mieux gradé ? Pour la satisfaction d'avoir été plus intelligent, plus malin que les autres ? Pour oublier ses peines en se montrant aussi dur que la vie elle-même ? C'était ce qu'il se disait pour justifier ses actions et faire taire sa conscience les rares moments où elle refaisait surface.</p><p>Mais au final, alors qu'il était allongé dans ce lit, ses veines taillées aussi à vif que l'était son cœur... Il prenait pleinement conscience que la réponse était qu'il avait fait tout cela pour rien. Car c'était bien « rien » qu'il avait failli devenir – quelques minutes de plus, et il aurait rejoint le néant. Mais Baxter, Anna et Andy l'avaient sauvé, et depuis, il ne cessait de se demander <em>pourquoi</em>. Pourquoi, alors qu'il avait été si odieux avec eux ? Comment avaient-ils pu l'aider, lui qui leur avait fait tant de mal ? Cela signifiait-il qu'ils les avaient pardonné ?</p><p>Non. Thomas chassa rapidement cette idée de sa tête – ils l'avait sauvé parce qu'ils étaient bons, et que le secourir était la bonne chose à faire. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec une possible affection envers sa personne. Car oui, comme tous le savaient, Thomas Barrow n'avait pas d'amis, et il se devait de l'accepter.</p><p>Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit.</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>Il fut réveillé par des coups répétés sur sa porte.</p><p>- Oui ? Dit-il d'une voix rendue pâteuse par le sommeil.</p><p>La porte s'ouvrit sur une petite forme blonde.</p><p>- Maître George ? S'étonna Thomas en reconnaissant son visiteur.</p><p>- Bonjour monsieur Barrow... dit le jeune garçon en se rapprochant timidement de son lit.</p><p>- Mais que faites vous ici ? Vous ne devriez pas être à cet étage.</p><p>- Je sais mais... je voulais voir comment vous allez.</p><p>- Je vais bien, rassurez vous. J'ai simplement besoin de repos, ne vous inquiétez pas.</p><p>- Vraiment ? Insista le petit garçon.</p><p>- Vraiment. Pourquoi, vous vous faites du soucis ?</p><p>- Oui. Vous êtes mon ami. Donc je veux que vous allez bien.</p><p>Ce fut à ce moment là que sa mère surgit dans la pièce.</p><p>- George ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je me suis inquiétée ! Et tu ne devrais pas déranger monsieur Barrow, il faut le laisser se reposer. Je suis désolée, Barrow.</p><p>- Il n'y a aucun soucis, ma lady, répondit le valet de pied.</p><p>Et c'était vrai. Dans sa sincérité enfantine, George l'avait appelé son ami.</p><p>Peut-être que Thomas c'était trompé, finalement. Peut-être était-il capable d'avoir des amis, après tout. Il était devenu celui du petit garçon en jouant avec lui, en prêtant attention à ce qu'il disait, en l'entourant comme il le pouvait d'affection.</p><p>Et s'il avait été capable de le faire avec lui, il n'était peut-être pas impossible qu'il y parvienne avec d'autres membres de cette maison. Il n'était pas certain d'y arriver. Mais une chose était sûre : la sensation de joie qui l'avait saisi lorsque George l'avait qualifié d'ami lui donnait envie d'au moins essayer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Le bol fracassé au sol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ce texte a été écrit en une heure pour la 137e nuit du FoF sur le thème "Attention". A force, je crois que je vais finir par parler que de la tentative de suicide de Thomas dans ce recueil...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cela faisait deux semaines depuis la tentative de suicide de Thomas lorsque ce que Mary Crowley avait toujours pensé impossible arriva : Thomas s'était mis à pleurer.</p><p>Rien ne laissait présager que le valet de pied allait craquer ainsi. Il était étrange de faire ce constat puisque l'homme venait tout récemment d'attenter à ses jours, mais il avait semblé avoir repris rapidement du poil de la bête. Après une semaine de repos, il avait repris son service, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Toutefois, personne n'était dupe, et chacun avait essayé d'entourer Thomas d'attentions discrètes et subtiles – même à l'article de la mort, tous étaient conscient que Thomas Barrow refuserait le moindre signe de compassion, qu'il interpréterait en pitié. Madame Patmore avait cuisiné les scones ses préférés, Monsieur Carson lui avait demandé de s'occuper des horloges, Andy lui avait demandé de l'aider avec la lecture... Tous essayaient de garder un œil sur lui, en particulier ceux qui l'avaient surpris dans cette baignoire, les veines ouvertes. Anna en avait été si traumatisée qu'elle était même allée voir Mary pour lui demander de surveiller discrètement son état lorsqu'il officiait à l'étage. Mary l'avait rassuré en disant que bien sûr, elle ferait attention, et sa femme de chambre avait soupiré de soulagement.</p><p>Ainsi, lorsque Thomas entra dans sa chambre pour lui porter son petit déjeuner – rôle qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire mais était le seul disponible pour, Anna étant retenue par sa grossesse – Mary se fit attentive alors que les larmes d'Anna lui revenaient à l'esprit. À vrai dire, elle se serait inquiétée sans l'intervention de sa femme de chambre. Même si elle ne le montrait pas, la tentative de Thomas l'avait remuée. L'homme était chez eux depuis si longtemps, et c'est ainsi qu'ils avaient récompensés toutes ces années de service ? En le poussant à bout ? Certes, la famille Crowley n'était pas aussi proche de Thomas que les autres domestiques, ne vivait pas vraiment avec lui et n'avait pas l'occasion de développer de véritables liens d'amitié, la distance entre leurs deux mondes l'interdisant. Mais tout de même. Leur comportement insensible et, elle osait le dire, psychologiquement violent envers lui n'avait aidé en rien.</p><p>Elle s'apprêtait donc à prendre de ses nouvelles lorsque Thomas fit une chose qui lui était inhabituelle : il laissa échapper le plateau de ses mains, qui alla se fracasser sur le sol. Mary en resta médusée ; non pas qu'elle fut indignée, simplement surprise. Thomas avait de nombreux défauts, mais personne ne pouvait nier qu'il savait faire son travail impeccablement. Laisser tomber quelque chose de lui ressemblait pas.</p><p>Après ces quelques secondes de stupeur, elle se leva pour aller l'aider à ramasser les divers éléments éparpillés au sol.</p><p>- Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, ma lady, s'excusa-t-il d'un ton effaré en constatant les dégâts.</p><p>- Ce n'est pas grave, Barrow, la rassura-t-elle d'un sourire. Tous les valets de pied ont fait tomber un plateau au moins une fois dans leur vie. C'est vrai que généralement ils le font au début de leur service, lorsqu'ils apprennent le métier et pas au bout de dix ans mais... après tout, Thomas Barrow n'est pas réputé pour faire les choses comme tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ?</p><p>Elle ponctua sa question taquine d'un léger clin d'œil auquel le valet de pied répondit par un léger sourire. Mary crut ainsi que la crise était passée, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Thomas s'était figé. S'était-elle trompée ? Sa remarque qui s'était voulue dédramatisante et complice n'avait-elle était au fond qu'accusatrice ? Elle allait s'excuser lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce que tenait le valet de pied : un bout de céramique coupant. Celui-ci provenait du bol qui s'était brisé en tombant au sol.</p><p>Mary se savait pas bien comment réagir alors que Thomas regardait fixement le petit bout tranchant qu'il avait dans les mains. Avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de trouver quelque chose à dire, l'impensable se produisit : Thomas craqua complètement.</p><p>Mary n'avait jamais été douée pour consoler les gens qui pleuraient. Peut-être parce qu'elle même ne s'autorisait pas à le faire, quand bien même en aurait-elle besoin. Les pleurs étaient une faiblesse, lui avait-on appris, et elle ne pouvait se montrer faible. Gérer des crises de larmes lui était donc difficile. Mais cela l'était encore plus lorsque la personne qui pleurait n'était autre que Thomas Barrow. De tous les domestiques, Mary avait toujours pensé que Thomas était celui qui lui ressemblait le plus – ils étaient tous deux ambitieux, désireux de faire leurs preuves, n'hésitant pas à écarter les autres au passage. Alors voir celui qu'elle considérait comme une sorte d'alter ego craquer la remua profondément, si bien qu'elle en resta pantoise quelques instants.</p><p>Mais très vite, elle se reprit. Elle ne pouvait le laisser pleurer ainsi, quand bien même cette vision la renvoyait à ses propres failles. Elle le prit alors dans ses bras pour lui murmurer « Tout ira bien. Je vous le jure. ».</p><p>Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit cela. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de jurer quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit – elle avait promit à Matthew de l'aimer pour le restant de sa vie, et il avait été fauché par la Mort. Depuis, elle ne s'était plus aventurée à faire des promesses que la vie ne l'autoriseraient pas à tenir. Mais en cet instant où Thomas était tremblant entre ses bras, sa détermination la surpris elle-même : oui, tout irait bien pour lui. Elle s'en assurerait personnellement.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>